The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, particularly to improvement of the backlight of the liquid crystal display.
In a liquid crystal display panel, transparent substrates serving as an envelope are oppositely disposed with a liquid crystal therebetween and a lot of pixels are formed in a spread direction of the liquid crystal and the aggregate of these pixels functions as a display portion.
The pixels are driven by independently changing light transmittances, and therefore, an external light source such as a backlight is normally needed. That is, an observer of a liquid crystal display recognizes the light from the backlight passing through the display portion of the liquid crystal display panel as an image.
The liquid crystal displays having the above-described structure have been invented in the liquid crystal display panel and the like in order to uniform the luminance of the display.
The luminance of the display of the liquid crystal display is inevitably influenced by the luminance of the backlight. Therefore, it is also an important consideration to uniform the luminance of the backlight.
The present invention is made in accordance with such circumstances and its object is to provide a liquid crystal display which uniforms the luminance of a backlight from the viewpoint of uniforming display luminance.